


Holding Hands

by cherrygrace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flustered Kagami Tsurugi, Heartwarming, Holding Hands, Kagami Starts to Reads Shojo Manga, Live suddenly feels like shojo manga sometimes, Supportive Luka Couffaine, This ship needs more love, Two awkward kids in love, lukagami, music references, thanks to Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: Where Kagami really wants to hold her boyfriend's hand and Luka is only thinking about a chord for his music.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about these two so bad… and here we are! I absolutely love develop lukagami bc the possibilities of the dynamic are great. Maybe I change from time to time but until there, let’s focus on their cute awkwardness.  
> Also there’s music references although I don’t play an key since a long time  
> Hope you enjoy!

Kagami couldn't believe that she just couldn't do something so simple. Holding someone's hand was not a big deal, especially for those who lived in the West — as she realized when she moved from Japan to France. In her homeland, that was a big step. It was a sign of extreme trust and affection, especially among lovers.

She had seen Adrien and Marinette holding hands several times, even before the two started dating. At first, when she was recovering from her broken heart, that little act bothered her. Then came the acceptance of her destiny and a _second chance_ knocked on her door. Or, in fact, it missed a composition sheet that flew towards her.

Knowing Luka in more depth was one of the new and incredible experiences she had been experiencing since her change of environment. When she least expected it, her heart already had a new reason to accelerate.

It had been a few weeks since the two started dating. She was so anxious about what could happen. She had even asked her friends for advice but Adrien gave her a part of his shoujo manga collection — which she didn't even know existed — and Marinette lent her two romance novels. It was formidable readings, however she didn’t know exactly how to use her new knowledge.

She thought it would be easier to go with the basics: _holding hands_. Nothing could go wrong with that, right?

Except for the fact that the more she tried to bring her hand closer to Luka’s, he started to gesture as he spoke and she felt like the strangest creature on the face of the Earth for her failed attempt. She just needed their fingers to brush lightly or one of their fingers to be entwined, which would awaken the boyfriend to what she was trying to do at that whole time.

This would work if he was not so airy and talkative that day. Kagami wasn’t the most extroverted person in the world, but she managed to make the boy feel comfortable to say whatever he wanted with her. He had developed well in this regard. She liked it when he imposed himself on something or talk about his passions.

That was just a bad time for the training to be very effective.

“… and I just can't seem to find the right chord to end this composition. It's like it's meant to be like this, you know? It's frustrating,” Luka sighed, putting his hand to his side again.

Kagami fixed her gaze on his hand, approached it very subtly and then her target went out of reach to aim somewhere. The girl's hand curved back to her neck, trying to disguise her true intention. Her sigh, however, caught the boy’s attention.

“Is there a problem, ‘Gami? I feel your strings playing in a melancholy G minor,” he commented. His blue eyes had a sad glimmer of concern.

“It's nothing,” Kagami replied, smiling a little at Luka’s instrumental metaphor.

“You can tell me anything, you know that. I don't care about labels or rules. Be free to say what you want. Even to tell me when I'm being a pain in the ass because of my complaints.”

The two ended up laughing at the same time and this relaxed atmosphere allowed the girl to open up a little. He was right. There was no reason to maintain her proud warrior pose when she was loved for who she was: a simple girl who had few social contact skills, just like him.

“I… I wanted us to go hold hands, like Marinette and Adrien do. If it’s not asking too much,” she said, though not exactly facing her boyfriend. “It's been three weeks of dating and…”

“I had been wanting this for some time too. I was just waiting until you were more comfortable about it,” Luka smiled.

“Really?! I feel so stupid now.”

“We all have the right time for things. There is nothing stupid about it, Kagami. Everything now it’s relatively new.”

Kagami looked away. She had managed to hold Adrien's hand a few times and it had been a little easier back then. But this was a different situation with new feelings and new circumstances. Luka made her shy sometimes, she wasn't sure why or how. Perhaps it was because she felt like he could read her soul with frightening ease.

With no more time to think, their hands stayed together and she felt some sort of an electricity running through her body. It was like her first kiss with the musician. Her heart was racing and a smile appeared suddenly on her face.

“You have such a warm hand, Kagami,” Luka said. “And soft.”

“It's my peach soap. Huh… it's relevant information, right?,” she asked after realizing what she said. “Your hand is a little cold.”

“Maybe that's why I need you.”

They exchanged a brief look. It would be the perfect time for flowers to sprout up out of nowhere under a pink background with bubbles and lights, but the most that reality could give them was the Seine River running towards sunset. The girl felt her cheeks redden a little, however the blue eyes that looked at her were a strong tranquilizer for her messy thoughts.

“Can we run around? I saw it in a manga,” she asked suddenly.

“Okay then. Would you call me...?,” Luka was going to ask something, but Kagami cut him off.

“Not out here! Being “you-know-who” has its perks and that's why I'm not going to call you _that_ here.”

“Please.”

The boy had a big smile and Kagami didn't know if he had really gotten used to Ryuko's way of referring to Viperion or if he was trying to embarrass her in public. A few minutes later, she was defeated by that blessed smile.

“Right. Come with me… _ouji-sama_ ,” Kagami squeezed her boyfriend's hand tightly, feeling her face burn. 

“As you wish,” Luka sang, laughing a little right after. She was totally going to kill him for that but why not enjoy while he can still live?

They ran down the sidewalk with no fixed destination. The setting sun was their limit and all they needed to know was that they were together as their hands intertwined. That night, the guitarist discovered the chord he needed for his music. G major.

“G” like the grateful feeling he was constantly feeling.

Major like his cute strong girlfriend Kagami.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ouji-sama: it means “prince” in Japanese. I’ll go down with the headcanon of Ryuko being a Chat-like partner for Viperion/Luka (no one can’t convince me otherwise)
> 
> *G minor/major: based on what I searched about these keys, it that G minor has been seem as the key which Mozart thought it expressed better sadness and tragedy.  
> On other hand, Mozart used G major as the home key in Eine kleine Nachtmusik and in the baroque music, this key its regarded as the “key of benediction”.


End file.
